2 Permen Berbatang
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Sekali lirik langsung terpikat, untuk versi Suho dan Yixing itu bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi gairah memuncak pada lirikan pertama. Kalau kata Luhan, Kyungsoo sedang memancing padahal Kyungsoo jelas-jelas sedang makan permen. Nafsu bergejolak dan memuncak? Jangan salahkan ibu mengandung, salahkan saja permen berbatang. / SuLay HanSoo LuDo / M / Yaoi


**Permen berbatang**

 **.**

 **Luhan x Kyungsoo**

 **Suho x Yixing**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun x Baba (?)**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Slice of life**

 **.**

Orang bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Seperti sekali lirik langsung terpikat. Suho yang tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan di kantin saja langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Antara melengguh dan terpesona. Hanya karena melihat sepasang bibir penuh yang tengah menikmati permen berbatang yang biasa disebut lollipop. Padahal itu hanya bibir seorang pria yang bahkan tidak sesexy bibir Angelina Jolie.

Mulut Suho masih menganga, lebar pula. Bahkan saat si pria itu mendekatinya, si Suho ini masih saja menganga. Hingga akhirnya si pria berbibir penuh itu mengeluarkan lollipopnya dan memasukkan permen berbatang itu ke mulut Suho. Jelas Suho terkejut tapi Suho malah mengecap permen lollipop itu dengan dalam. Suho bahkan memutar lollipop itu dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga pipinya menirus. Barulah ia mengeluarkan lollipop itu. Dan mengembalikan permen berbatang itu ke si pemilik sebelum dijilat terlebih dahulu.

Ini sih bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi gairah memuncak pada lirikan pertama.

"Err~ Suho.." Gumam Yixing dengan ekspresi kacau. Yixing punya bibir berbentuk penuh kan ya?

Yang melihat kelakuannya Suho pasti ada yang mendadak linu. Padahal awalnya mereka melihatnya dengan jijik. Please, itu namanya bukan ciuman tidak langsung tapi berbagi ludah berperantarakan permen berbatang.

"Dia seperti tengah melakukan _pekerjaan meniup_ ," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat si pria berbibir penuh itu terdiam. "Yixing?" senggol Kyungsoo karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan.

Yixing si pemilik bibir penuh itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah. Bukan malu tapi seperti menahan nafsu. Kyungso sampai ingin tertawa sambil salto melihatnya.

" _Yang,_ habis ini kau ada kegiatan lain?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba, pake embel-embel sayang pula.

Suho sontak menatap handphoennya, sekedar melihat hari apa dan jam berapa sekarang. Yixing sudah menunggu dengan cemas, dan untungnya Suho menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Suho dengan senyuman kecil. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah senyuman serigala yang menemukan mangsa gemuk yang larinya sangat lamban.

"Mau ke apartement ku tidak?"

"Boleh."

Mereka benar-benar lupa. Kalau itu bukan apartement Yixing seorang, tapi apartement milik Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo. Yixing juga lupa meski memang sudah bawaan dari orok, tapi ia masa sampai lupa untuk makan siang dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Nah kalau Suho mungkin pura-pura lupa ada sekertaris OSISnya yang bernama Baekhyun.

Jadi mereka berdua pergi bergitu saja meninggalkan seorang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

"Hyung, sudah makan belum?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya sambil menatap dua nampan diatas meja. Yang satunya lagi itu milik Yixing yang keburu nafsuan.

"Belum, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjuk dua nampan yang tergeletak diatas meja dengan pose sebegitu menggodanya untuk perut yang tengah kelaparan. "Boleh.. boleh.." ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka dompetnya.

"Tidak usah hyung, aku yang traktir." Ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru.

Mau bagaimana pun Baekhyun itu kakak kelasnya. Meski Kyungsoo sedikit malas memanggil Yixing dan Suho dengan embel-embel hyung. Selain itu makanan yang diambil alih oleh Baekhyun itu milik Yixing yang tentunya sudah dibayar oleh Yixing.

Mereka makan tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Hingga Kyungsoo mendadak stress saking sepinya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Masalahnya Kyungsoo itu bingung untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Apa lagi pada seorang senior macam Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah hidup.

"Punya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tertarik.

"Sepupunya Yxing," _Luhan._ Jawaban Kyungsoo rupanya malah membuat Baekhyun menganga mendengarnya. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Yang cantik itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang cantik, kalau pacarku dengar nanti dia marah." Untuk saat ini, ya serius, untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa cara bicara Kyungsoo begitu sangat imut terdengarnya.

"Ahaha.. oke.. oke.."

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sebagai sebuah tanggapan. "Hyung punya pacar?"

"Punya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Jinue Baba."

"Hah? Baba? Baba yang itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang malah membuat Baekhyun terkikik. "Yang pemain rugby itu kan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Soalnya Baba itu sudah besar tinggi pula. Atlet rugby sih.. Tapi kok bisa ya? Saat Baekhyun mengiyakan jika Baba yang dimaksud itu si pemain rugby di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kok bisa, hyung?"

"Ya bisa, dia menembakku, dan aku menerimanya, jadilah kami sebagai sepasang kekasih." Ucap Baekhyun dengan begitu santainya,

Meski tampangnya memang lumayan. Tapi tubuhnya itu loh.. besar banget.. buat orang kaget saja kalau berpapasan. Mending kalau perutnya itu sixpack, lah ini, padahal atlet tapi perutnya one pack. Kyungsoo kalau berpapasan suka berpikir tidak-tidak jadinya. Misalnya kalau Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan Baba, tubuh mungilnya pasti mental.

Tapi Baekhyun si sekertaris OSIS yang banyak disukai orang kaum hawa maupun adam. Bisa menyukai Baba, pasti Baba memiliki sisi plus dari sudut padang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hyung terima?"

"Karena hyung suka Baba."

"Suka disebelah mananya?"

"Empuk."

"Hah?"

"Soalnya kalo meluk empuk."

Mendengar alasan Baekhyun malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Tertawa bingung dan sedikit horror sebenarnya. Soalnya dari semua alasan mainstream seperti soalnya dia baik, tampan, pintar, tajir atau nyaman. Baekhyun memilih alasan lain diluar logika dan dugaan Kyungsoo. EMPUK.

"Ada hal lain sebenarnya," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada berbisik. "Kau tahu, pria yang memiliki kelebihan berat badan justru memiliki durasi bercinta yang lebih lama," ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo menelan makanannya. Ya, namanya makanan habis dikunyah, ya ditelan lah.. "Yah.. walau pun pria berperut buncit diakui berisiko mengalami disfungsi ereksi," ucap Baekhyun yang malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan refleks. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun antara heran dan tersinggung ditertawakan adik kelas.

"Intinya hyung suka karena Baba memuaskanmu diatas ranjang kan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun tergelak.

"Bisa jadi sih," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengigit sumpit dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya kalau dia mau diet, dia bisa jadi pria yang sexy luar dalam."

Dibandingkan mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo malah sedang sibuk membayangkan Baekhyun yang tengah terengah dan mendesah pasrah di genjot oleh pria macam Baba. Seperti adegan anak sekolahan yang diperkosa om-om jadinya. Ya gimana, Baekhyun tidak kalah mungil seperti Kyungsoo. Dan Baba itu badannya besar dan tingginya macam Kris si kapten klub basket.

Kyungsoo jadi keingat Yixing dan Suho. Kira-kira dua makhluk laknat itu sedang apa ya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Ho, aku lapar." Keluh Yixing dengan nafas patah – patah. "Kita belum makan siang." Ucap Yixing sambil meremas rambut Suho.

Karena Si Suho ini malah membuat mark di dalam paha Yixing. Satu pelajaran agar di dengarkan Suho, Yixing harus tega. Misalnya menjambak rambut Suho yang padahal sedang berjongkok dibawah Yixing yang tengah duduk diatas kursi. Suho masih menatap kaki Yixing yang tanpa mengenakan celana dan celana dalam.

"Kita belum ke menu utama loh Xing," rajuk Suho sambil menempelkan pipinya di atas paha Yixing. "Kau sih pakai makan permen di depanku."

Yixing pura-pura tidak mengerti, habisnya konyol nafus birahi mereka memuncak hanya karena permen berbatang. Kan aneh. Jadi Yixing langsung mendorong Suho dan memakai celananya kembali. Meninggalkan Suho yang tidur tergeletak di lantai dengan ekspresi depresi. Tapi yang bikin Yixing tidak tahan itu, Joonmyeon juga tidak pakai celana.

"Pakai celanamu Ho!" seru Yixing dengan kesal. Karena Suho malah berguling-guling di lantai tanpa celana. Linu liatnya lagipula _Itu_ nya apa tidak kedinginan?

Yixing baru membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga tengah membuka pintu kamarnya. Bedanya Yixing mau keluar kamar tapi Kyungsoo mau masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tumben cepet," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Suho cemberut. "Kalian tidak jadi melakukan hal itu?"

"Sudah sih, tapi cuman pakai mulut." Ucap Suho yang membuat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Kan rasanya kurang pas kalau belum masuk ke sana." Ucap Suho sambil meremas pantat Yixing.

"Kenapa tidak masukkan saja?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Aku lapar," jawab Yixing dengan enteng. "Kan gak lucu kalau perutku tiba-tiba bunyi," ucap Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ya iyalah lapar, orang Yixing belum makan siang. "Makan siangku kau yang habiskan?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku berikan pada Baek-hyung."

"Baek-hyung~?" tanya Suho dengan nada berlebihan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sok imut begitu pada sekertarisku?" tanya Suho yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatap Suho dengan datar.

"Karena aku tidak dekat dengan dia, dan dia seniorku," jawaban Kyungsoo hanya membuat Suho membulatkan mulutnya, pura-pura peduli. "Kau benar-benar belum makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kalau begini sih, tadi Kyungsoo minta dibungkus saja atau kata bekennya sih di _take away,_ bukannya diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia juga belum sih kebetulan," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk kepala Suho. "Lagian memangnya nelen sperma bisa langsung kenyang?"

"Spermanya, serius kau telan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho dengan ekspresi jijik. "Kan baunya amis-amis langu gitu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang jadinya malah menyender diambang pintu, tidak jadi masuk kamar.

"Bisa bikin awet muda loh!" seru Suho dengan semangat.

"Iya gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sangsi antara tertarik dan takut dibohongi.

"Mitos itu," ucap Yixing sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Jangan percaya!"

Kyungsoo langsung menemukan Suho yang menatap Yixing dengan tajam. Antara merenggut marah dan merajuk kesal.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya pria lain yang baru masuk. Luhan tepatnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab sampai akhirnya Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Adegan itu malah membuat Yixing dan Suho langsung berekspresi _iyuuuh_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan panjangnya. Seolah bertanya, _bocah ini sedang melakukan apa sih?_

"Berbincang tentang sperma." Jawab Yixing sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Antara lapar dan malas melihat aksi sok romantis sepupunya sendiri. Suho bahkan mengikuti Yixing dari belakang, pura-pura takut mengganggu. Soalnya Suho juga suka jadi geli sendiri melihat aksi Luhan.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum." Jawab Luhan.

"Pantas saja." Keluh Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Tahu tidak? Orang bergolongan darah O itu kalau lapar suka mendadak emosian atau mendadak berprilaku nyeleneh? Misalnya macam Luhan tadi.

"Ikut makan gih dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Suho dan Yixing yang sibuk di dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah," jawab Kyungsoo kalem. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Susah memang punya pacar datar macam Kyungsoo. Bawaannya ingin sekali Luhan culik lalu diperkosa sampai pingsan. Soalnya kalau sudah di atas ranjang, Kyungsoo itu benar-benar beda. Benar-benar manis dan benar-benar menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan. Apa lagi kalau Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa headnya.

.

.

Luhan yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuka permen lollipopnya. Luhan hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

Soalnya Yixing dan Suho sedang bersilat lidah di beranda. Bersilat lidah dalam artian bertengkar loh ya bukan berciuman. Kyungsoo selalu penasaran kenapa orang macam Yixing dan Suho yang terkenal orang paling sabar si sekolah. Bisa bertengkar hanya karena masalah konyol.

"Soo, lagi mancing ya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada heran sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan permen berbatangnya di mulut. Pake gerakan maju mundur segala pula. Kan bikin Luhan berpikir tidak – tidak.

Lah, Kyungsoo malah menatap Luhan dengan tidak kalah heran. Orang Kyungsoo lagi makan permen malah dikira mancing. Tapi saat Luhan tengah menatap bibirnya, Kyungsoo jadi ingat kejadian Yixing dan Suho yang mendadak nafsuan hanya karena permen berbatang. Luhan juga kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sama persis.

Kyungsoo jadi tertawa dalam hati jadinya. Lihat ekspresi Luhan macam itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung menundukan sedikit tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. Dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan singkat. Kebetulan bibirnya sedang lengket karena permen jadi sensasinya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Rasa cola?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik pinggang Kyungsoo.

Hasilnya Kyungsoo duduk diatas pangkuan Luhan dengan posisi berhadapan sekarang. Mereka tidak sedang berciuman, karena Kyungsoo sedang memakan permen yang kadang diambil alih oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya suka kalau Luhan tengah bercerita dengan berbagai ekspresi sambil mengalingkari pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan Luhan.

"Woh!" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil memajukan tubuhnya.

Hingga dada Kyungsoo menempel pada dada Luhan. Kini Luhan bahkan bisa dengan leluasa menghiruo aroma tubuh Kyungsoo hanya dari curuk leher Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan lebih penasaran dengan hal yang dilihat Kyungsoo hingga pria ini berteriak dengan girang.

"Ada foto aku!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap laptop Luhan. "Fotoku jadi desktop background!" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Kau kan kekasihku, wajar dong!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ya bagaimana lagi, kalau ada yang ingat bagaimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dulu kan karena sebuah ketertarikan sexual bertemakan _pekerjaan meniup_. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kalau Luhan juga punya sisi manis macam ini.

"Kau senang hanya karena ini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah menahan tertawa.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. Mungkin Luhan tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya bergolongan darah A, yang terkadang berpura-pura bersikap O tapi sebenarnya sensitive luar dalam. Hingga rasanya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya yang mengembang. Dan harusnya Kyungsoo bersyukur memiliki Luhan yang bergolongan darah O. Kalau sudah cinta mati pasti bakalan romantis setengah mampus.

Luhan jadi tidak segan-segan untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang teksturnya seperti permen karet. Kyungsoo melengguh pelan saat merasakan kejantanan Luhan mengeras dibawahnya. Kyungsoo kan sedang dipangku jadi ya Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil memaksa Luhan untuk memakan lollipopnya. Tapi Luhan malah mengigit permen lolliponya dan membuat permennya pecah di mulut Luhan.

"Kenapa di ancurin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Ganggu." Ucap Luhan sambil melempar batang permen yang terbuat dari sedotan keras dengan asal.

Maka terjadilah ciuman permen yang lengket dan manis antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Luhan paling jago memainkan lidahnya. Makannya kadang malah Kyungsoo yang sesak nafas sendiri atau Luhan sengaja membuat air liur Kyungsoo keluar karena lidahnya tengah dikontrol oleh Luhan.

Padahal Luhan sedang berusaha membuat Kyungsoo bugil tapi suara lain menginstrupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"UGHT! SUHO! PELAN – PELAN!"

Tsk, keduluan kan..

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **GEJE YA?**

 **BUODO AMAT**

 **.**

 **ADA YANG NGAREP ADEGAN BER AH IH UH?**

 **ADEGAN YANG MENINGKATKAN NAFSU BIRAHI?**

 **ATAU ADEGAN YANG BIKIN PANAS DINGIN AMPE KEBELET PIPIS?**

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KALO IYA~**

 **MAAF YAH..**

 **SAYA KALIAN**

 **.**

 **OIA, JANGAN PERNAH NYARI YANG NAMANYA JINUE BABA**

 **SOALNYA GAK ADA**


End file.
